


my own blood

by legalityQueen



Series: legend of zelda oneshots [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalityQueen/pseuds/legalityQueen





	my own blood

how glad i am to know that you’re safe. aryll, please never doubt that i would go to the ends of the earth to save you. 

ever since you were born, i knew we would be the best of friends. you looked up into my eyes, and grabbed my finger with your little baby hand. you held so tight, and your eyes shone so bright, and your laughter lit up my world. i spent so much time with you—carrying you around, bringing you to watch your first sunset at three months old, and waiting to see your firsts. 

your first word? “brother.” well, more like “bruhda,” but i knew what you meant. and soon you could crawl, and i chased you around while you laughed and i laughed. i was much faster than you, of course, but i pretended to be slow so you’d keep crawling. 

and then you were four, old enough to talk and walk and play. i taught you how to read. we spent all day together, sharing our toys during the day and sharing our bedroom at night. we fought sometimes, sure, but i was always proud to have you as my sister. 

by age seven, you adapted your love for seagulls and sightseeing. i saved up money doing chores around the island and got you your first telescope for your birthday. you loved it so much! the look on your face melted my heart, and i was so happy to see you run off to the watchtower (stumbling up the ladder), and peer over the edge with the scope. after only a moment of looking at the sea, you ran to the other ledge, and used your new vision to look at me. i smiled and waved at you from outside our house. 

the more you grew up, the more i grew to love you. i’ll always see you as younger and more helpless than me, but i suppose that’s my protective nature coming in. 

so when i saw him take you away, up into the sky, i immediately knew i would do whatever it took to save you. my blood boiled in anger at the sickening thought of one who would kidnap my baby sister. i joined pirates, sailed the seas, was launched out of a barrel!, did stealth missions, and eventually, i did find you. thank the goddesses you were safe. that was only the beginning of my journey, but the rest was for you, too. 

i know you missed me. but saving our world was important. it sure seems crazy to think i was wrapped up in something so huge, huh? but i did it. and every time i found myself defending my way through combat, every time i duck and wove through chambers, every time i solved complex puzzles, it was for you. because who else would i save the world for but my baby sister?

and on my long sailing journeys across the sea, i passed the time by thinking of my baby sister. the one i love most: my best friend of my own blood.


End file.
